Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is a tie-in between 'The Magic Awakens' and Universal Knights' as it will be my interpretation of the movie with additional characters and events. Uma is the star villain just like in the movie and the Disney Knights will have their last mission together before they all graduate... (on hiatus)


Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission):

The TEASEER

 **This is a teaser for an upcoming story which I hinted at through Uma's minor appearances for Nick Wizard's schemes. I don't own any of the Descendants characters or the songs from the movies. Even though I didn't specify when the final battle with Nick Wizard takes place it might be sometime in the summer so June time since Descendants 2 is coming out next month. So please enjoy this small taster of what's to come (please remember this will be my take on the events of the movie with some variations)**

On the Isle of the lost…

A brown-skinned girl with aqua, black-white braids and sky blue-painted nails wearing a aqua leather top with multi-colored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details and multi-colored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin with a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band and a sheath for her sword gathered her group of misfit VKs.

Her name was Uma, previously in the background of Nick Wizard's plan as he wanted to save her for July when her debut appearance was shown to the world.

"I have gathered you here because we're going to get pay back on Mal since she and her 'mates' were chosen instead of us. I know you'll help me since I'm the ruler of this isle now since Mal has turned to the 'good' side. So if they try to come back, we'll make them give us that wand" Uma grinned.

"Yeah, let's celebrate" Gil chimed.

Gil is a tan-skinned brawny guy with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, his face has black and orange marks. His primary outfit is a orange ripped tank top, a orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped jeans with brown details and brown boots. His accessories consist of a dark yellow headband, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a bronze bull belt, golden, black and bronze bracelets, yellow fingerless gloves, golden skull rings and a sheath for his sword.

Gil was the brother of Gaston jr and Gaston the third (and one of the sons of Gaston himself) who also previously worked with CJ for Nick Wizard.

He and Harry hook, Harriet (Who was the older sister) and CJ(the younger sister)'s brother were part of Uma's gang.

"What about a song?" Harry suggested.

Harry is a light-skinned brawny guy with brunette hair. His primary outfit is a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots. His accessories consist of a black pirate hat with dark golden details, pale feathers and the pirate crew's symbolic pin, a blue headband, a black band, black fingerless gloves, a golden skull ring, red, black and white bracelets, a red belt, a brown skull belt, a dark brown belt with rings and a pocket watch, a sheath for his sword and a fake hook.

He had an adorable and awesome Scottish accent.

Uma smiled.

Then they all proceed to sing the famous song 'What's my name?'.

"We'll be seeing you in July…..Mal" Uma stated as she laughed Menacingly at the camera.

 _-To be continued in July (After the movie premiers)-_

 **Yes, this was a teaser for the Descendants 2 tie-in I plan to do eventually.**

 **Which is why I didn't use Uma too much for Nick Wizard's plans as she had debuted in the franchise officially yet (both book and Movie at the time). I know the book is out now but I need to finish book 2 of the Descendants books first and the third book is not here at home so I'll have to wait a bit before I can read it.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this little look at an up-coming project.**

 **I'll be uploading the prologue to my Moana story eventually (once I finish the first chapter and organise my plot points).**

 **What other shorts or tie-in stories do you want to see next?**

 **Let me know in a review or PM.**

 **Oh, and should I do a sequel to 'The Dark Roar rises'?**

 **Well anyway read and review or Uma and her awesome band of pirate VKs will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


End file.
